Girl Time
by Ohmiya Chieko
Summary: A bunch of yuri smut revolving around the couple, Keiko/Botan. Femslash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. Its rightful owner is the one and only, Yoshihiro Togashi.

Summary: A bunch of yuri smut revolving around the couple, Keiko/Botan. Femslash.

A/N: Mindless yuri smut. Not to be taken too seriously, as it was written just for the sake of entertainment. If you are uncomfortable with such content, DON'T READ.

* * *

Keiko looked up at the sound of the door opening. A blush appeared on her face at the sight of a blue haired ferry girl. Botan gave the book store owner, Mikyo-san a friendly grin, her features brightening in a way the brunette always loved to see.

Keiko went back to arranging the books on their respective book shelves. It had been approximately over a year since she started working here as a sort of apprentice. The old woman, Mikyo-san, was a friend of the Yukimuras and was rather fond of her. She was generous enough to offer Keiko a part time job after college, while she looked for a full time job. Although she agreed as per her parents' request, Keiko enjoyed the time she could spend with books.

A shiver went down her spine, as she felt eyes glued to her back. Keiko peeked one eye at Botan, the girl sent the brunette a smile: a smile no one else but Keiko could understand. She got the message, nodded her head and turned to Mikyo-san, telling the old woman to go ahead and head home, while she locked up the store. It was about closing time. Mikyo-san agreed, and as she was gone, Keiko wasted no time in grabbing Botan's hand, pulling her along as she walked towards the room, one they had spent countless passionate nights in together. No one knew, and both girls were contented keeping it that way.

Once inside, Botan hastily slammed Keiko to the nearest wall, mouth devouring the brunette's in a bruising kiss. Keiko moaned into the kiss, but she wasn't the one to give up instantly. So, she flipped them around until Botan was the one who had her back against the wall, and kissed the other girl with a passion that left them both breathless.

"You have no idea how wet I was looking at you," Botan whispered, tongue darting out to meet Keiko's. The brunette moaned in approval, letting her hand travel down the other girl's body. She stopped when she reached the hem of her skirt, and in one swift movement, ripped it off of her. Botan giggled, somewhat amused. "Someone's eager..." she purred.

"Aren't you?" Keiko countered, taking off her own clothes in the process. She watched Botan seductively removed her shirt, followed by her lacy pink bra and matching panties. Her soft, plump breasts stuck out in the air, her pink, rosy nipples hardening. Keiko licked her lips at the sight, feeling an area between her thighs growing wetter.

More aroused than ever, Keiko grabbed Botan by the arm, before throwing her onto the bed. Botan giggled girlishly, the pleasant sound making Keiko smile as it reached her ears. Keiko crawled on to the bed, making sure that her clit was just above Botan's thigh. She lowered her hips, gasping in pleasure at the sensation of her lover's leg rubbing against her pussy. Biting her lip, Keiko started to buck wildly on Botan's leg, seeking more pleasure and letting a loud moan escape her.

Botan watched her, eyes hazy; then, when she couldn't take it anymore, she lowered her hand to her clit, sliding two fingers in. A throaty groan left her lips, as she pulled them in and out. In and out. The faster Keiko humped her leg, the faster she thrusted her fingers in. Keiko, who had been watching the whole scene, felt herself losing control at the sight of her lover touching herself. Lifting her hips, Keiko removed herself of the position she had around Botan's thigh, and before the ferry girl knew it, her head disappeared between her thighs. Botan propped herself on her elbows, and opened her mouth to ask her what she was doing, but one swipe of Keiko's tongue against her sensitive clit cut off her sentence, a throaty moan leaving her instead.

Keiko smirked at the reaction she managed to elicit from Botan, before continuing to eat Botan out, and right away, her pace was quick. She stuck her tongue inside, and fucked the ferry girl as hard and fast as she could. Botan squirmed this way and wriggled that way, the pleasure becoming too much for her.

"Ngh, Keiko... Oh god... yes... yes!" Botan moaned, bucking her hips wildly into Keiko's mouth. "Please! Fuck me, baby!" she shamelessly demanded, grabbing a fistful of brown hair.

Botan was burning. She was dripping. She was throbbing, just like Keiko.

"Mmm yes, I'm going to fuck you hard... and give you the best orgasm you've ever had," Keiko told her, removing herself from her position between Botan's thighs. Botan whined in disappointment at the lost of contact, sending an irritated yet desperate look at her girlfriend. "Keiko... please..." she begged. Why did she have to stop now?

Surprise took over confusion as Botan watched Keiko grab a hold of her thighs, mounting her in a scissoring position. The ferry girl instantly understood what she was trying to do. "Keiko... are you...?" Her clit throbbed at the thought of what was about to happen.

Keiko smiled sweetly at her. "I've always wanted to try this out since we never went this far," she said, voice ragged and breathy. She leaned closer until their clits brushed, a startled gasp leaving her at the new feeling. God... she didn't know it would feel this good...

The moment their pussies touched, Botan knew she wanted more. She started grinding her hips against Keiko, and the brunette instantly got the message, bucking wildly against Botan's clit.

"Ngh... You like that, Botan? You like that?" Keiko asked dirtily, fucking the other girl harder. "Do you?" she asked louder, demanding an answer.

"Yes, I love it!" Botan moaned loudly, meeting Keiko's hips in a heated and passionate dance. Moans and groans she didn't know either of them could make sounded in the room, turning her on even more. Sharp "uh"s and long drawn out "oohhh"s weren't uncommon either.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, OH..." Botan moaned. "I'm close, Keiko..." She grabbed a hold of Keiko and gently threw her off of her. She didn't think her lover would appreciate coming against her pussy.

She was wrong. "Me too, Botan..." Keiko told her, trying to mount her again. Their clits kissed again, drawing out a loud moan from the girls. Botan was surprised: Keiko was so horny. The brunette started to grind harder against Botan's pussy, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The sound of skin slapping skin reverbrated the walls, causing Keiko to buck wilder. Breathless pants left her.

"W-wait, Keiko..." Botan tried to say, but Keiko was still riding her hard. She relented, grinding her hips in time with the brunette's thrusts.

The brunette's eyes closed, her mouth hung open as she impossibly increased her speed, trying to get both of them to come as fast as possible. Botan could feel her orgasm coming close, and could tell the other girl was close too, in the way she bucked her hips hard and fast against hers, pace wild and no technique.

"Yes, yes... Oh my god, Keiko!" Botan whimpered her lover's name as she came hard. Keiko groaned, grinding harder a few more times, before coming as well. Her thrusts grew slower and stagnant as the two girls rode their highs together.

Keiko felled on top of Botan, their breasts crushing against each other and nipples brushing with one another. Instantly, she could feel herself growing wetter again.

Keiko pulled apart, moaning loudly at the sight of the sticky white liquid between their legs. She took greedy breaths of air, turning to lie beside Botan. She watched the ferry girl pant heavily, trying to regain her breath.

"That was..." Keiko spoke.

"The best fuck I've ever had," Botan finished for her. The brunette giggled, watching in amusement as the ferry girl lifted her upper body from the bed, staring at the cum between her legs. She dipped her index and middle finger there, before bringing them to her face. Her tongue darted out to lick at her lips.

"I'm wet again," Keiko said behind her, gaining her attention. Botan turned to look at her, amused and aroused at the same time.

"What do you want to do?"

As soon as the question left her lips, Botan felt Keiko grab her arm, pulling her roughly to the bed. A startled gasp escaped her when Keiko mounted her again, clit meeting clit.

"Round two?" Keiko suggested in a husky voice, grinding her hips, and loving the way their pussies fitted so well together.

Botan couldn't have agreed more.


	2. Chapter 2

Botan slowly opened her eyes, she was waking up. She stretched, a contented sigh passing her lips. Last night was... amazing, she thought. They went on it for hours. Botan could feel her clit throb as the memories flooded her mind, and squirmed uncomfortably on the mattress. The ferry girl turned to look at her lover who had her back facing her. From the way Keiko's body rose up and down, Botan's only guess was that she was still asleep. She watched the brunette for some time, until an idea crossed her mind. A mischievous grin appeared on her face, her amethyst eyes darkening into dark purple at the thought.

Botan gently turned Keiko until she was laying on her back. Her plump breasts stuck out in the air, exposed to Botan's hungry eyes. She licked her lips, feeling herself growing wetter at the sight. Stealthily, Botan parted Keiko's legs. She spared only a brief glance at Keiko's pink womanhood, before lifting her hips just above Keiko's right leg. The brunette had been going to soccer camp, so her thigh was hard. Still, Botan found it sexy. She slowly lowered her lips, wanting to savor the feeling. But as her pussy brushed Keiko's hard thigh, the muscles flexing against her wet and hot region, Botan couldn't control herself anymore. She humped Keiko's legs wildly, her mouth hung open and eyes drifting close. Back and forth, back and forth. It felt so good. She imagined Keiko eating her sweet pussy, or tribbing her, causing her to fasten her past. Breathless pants left her, as she grabbed Keiko's thigh, trying to impossibly increase the pleasure.

Keiko stirred in her sleep. She didn't open her eyes, but her brows furrowed in confusion. What was this feeling of something wet sliding up and down her leg... She instantly knew what it was, and her eyes shot open in surprise. She looked down, surprised to see her lover humping her leg. Keiko watched her, her clit throbbing at the sight of Botan fucking her thigh senseless and the lewd sounds escaping her lips. A moan of approval involutarily left Keiko's lips, gaining the ferry girl's attention.

Dark purple orbs opened, fixating their gaze on the brunette's face. Botan moaned at the lustful stare Keiko gave her, her grasp around Keiko's thigh tightening. "Good... morning..." she said between pants, sliding her hot pussy up and down Keiko's legs.

"Good morning," Keiko greeted, voice low and husky, but her eyes were not focused on Botan's face; instead they stayed locked on Botan's clit. It was so sexy. She lifted her upper body, finally fixing her gaze on Botan's features. "What's this pleasant surprise?" she asked with a seductive grin.

"I couldn't help myself, I was so horny," Botan moaned, before finally removing herself from Keiko's leg. A whine left her. "Won't you fuck me, lover?" she crudely asked, wrapping her arms around Keiko and letting her pink, rosy nipples brushed against Keiko's dark brown ones. A smirk spread on the brunette's face.

"You want to be fuck?" Keiko then flipped them over, until she was on top, and their legs were intertwined together. "Like a little slut?" Her fingers found Botan's sensitive clit, rubbing harshly. "Well?"

"Yes!" Botan gasped sharply, bucking her hips against Keiko's touch. "Fuck me... fuck me like a little slut..."

"And whose slut are you?" Keiko asked, slapping Botan's pussy, earning a whimper of delight from the ferry girl in return.

"Yours! I'm your slut!" Botan groaned. "Oh, Keiko... I love it when you talk dirty..."

"Talk dirty?" Keiko removed her fingers, ignoring Botan's protests. "I can talk dirty," she said, lowering her lips to Botan's clit. A throaty moan left her lips, Botan's pussy was glistening with her arousal. "You're so wet, aren't you..."

"Yes... I'm wet for you..." Botan answered, wriggling her hips that way. "Please, Keiko... Eat me out. I need to feel your tongue on my pussy. Please..." she begged, toes curling.

"Dirty girl," Keiko purred. "I'll give you what you want, if you lick mine in return. As punishment for that little stunt you pulled earlier," as she said this, Keiko shifted until her clit was mere inches from Botan's face. Botan didn't object, and was quick to kiss Keiko's pussy. She licked, flicking and swirling her tongue around. This earned a throaty moan from the brunette in return.

Keiko felt like she needed to return the favor; she swiftly parted Botan's lips, and dove her tongue inside. Botan cried out, jerking when Keiko engulfed her sensitive nub, pulling with a hard kiss.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?"

Botan didn't answer with words, and instead, started to lick and suck on Keiko's clit wildly. The brunette moaned, thrusting her hips on Botan's face. "Ngh... yeah, baby... Just like that..."

Keiko's lips suddenly engulfed Botan's pussy, sucking hard and pulling back. The blue haired ferry girl whimpered loudly at the pleasure that rocketed through her body, locking Keiko's head with her thighs and trying to pull the brunette impossibly deeper. She continued eating Keiko out, trying to keep up with Keiko's hard and fast thrusts. Sharp gasps of pleasure left the girls, sucking sounds filling the room. The two girls tongue fucked each other until they couldn't take it anymore. They came hard at the same time, their lovers' name escaping their lips like a prayer.

"Oh yes... yes... yes..." Keiko moaned, thrusting her hips to Botan's face. Her pace grew stagnant, before finally coming to a stop. She pulled apart, shifting until she was facing the ferry girl. A soft giggle left her lips. "You have cum all over your face," she remarked with a smirk.

"You do, too," Botan countered, reaching to touch her face and dip her fingers fully with Keiko's cum. She brought it to her lips, sucking and licking. Keiko moaned loudly at the sight, before following the other girl's actions. There was still cum on their lips, but the girls didn't try to lick it off. Instead, they crushed their lips together, loving the way they tasted together. Botan's tongue darted out and stroked Keiko's; the wet appendages swirling and dancing with one another. The two cirls continued to french kiss each other, until Botan broke the kiss off.

"Keiko, I want to try that out again," Botan said shyly, a blush appearing on her face. The brunette arched her eyebrow at her.

"What?" Keiko prodded.

Botan fidgeted a little, before finally answering, "Tribbing..."

Keiko's clit throbbed; a smirk forming on her lips. "Oh?" she teased, a finger reaching up to flick Botan's nipple. The ferry girl whimpered at the sudden contact. "Why is that?" She knew the answer but decided to tease her lover about it.

Botan looked at her incredulously. "Because it feels good!" she answered.

"It feels good?" Keiko echoed, fingers still playing with Botan's sensitive rosy bud. "You mean the feeling of my sweet pussy rubbing against your dirty little cunt feels good?"

Botan gasped sharply when Keiko suddenly bent down, flicking her tongue on Botan's nipple. She sucked, tugged and nipped, making the ferry girl's legs wobble.

Botan couldn't take it anymore; she swiftly grabbed a fistful of Keiko's hair, pulling her head up to meet her dark gaze. "Fuck, Keiko, stop teasing me and fuck me already," she half growled, the sound adorable yet arousing to the brunette at the same time.

Keiko let out a throaty groan, her mouth forming a satisfied smirk. "You asked for it," she said, grabbing a hold of Botan's leg and lifting it to wrap around her shoulder. The girls shifted until they were in a scissoring position. "You asked for me to fuck you, so I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk," Keiko swore, Botan moaning in approval.

Keiko didn't start slowly, her pace hasty as she grinded her hips in a circular motion. Botan thrusted her hips in time with the other girl's thrusts. Their nether lips slipped and slid, and the two girls felt the hardness of their clits brushing against each other. Obscene and dirty smacking sounds started to fill the room, encouraging them to quicken their pace.

"Oh, Keiko.. Keiko... Nghh... yes, yes!" Botan moaned and whimpered, gripping the bed sheets as her lover mercilessly fucked her pussy.

"Yeah, you like that?" Keiko asked, staring at Botan's face with dark and lustful eyes, breathing ragged and heavy. "You like that?"

"Yes, yes!" Botan whimpered loudly, sharp gasp leaving her. "Uh, uh!"

As the two girls thrusted together, sweat started to trickle down their torsos and onto the mattress. Lewd moans and the sound of wet pussy smacking against wet pussy was like music to their ears. Keiko started to hump wildly on Botan's womanhood, the ferry girl countering her thrusts perfectly.

"Ngh yes... yes... Oh my god, oh my god!"

"Whose pussy is this, Botan?" Keiko's humps became harder and faster as she asked this. "Whose?" she demanded an answer.

More juices flowed between them.

"Yours, yours!" Botan answered between breathless pants.

"Be more specific!" Keiko ordered, raking her nails all over Botan's soft legs. She needed to hear it.

"It's your pussy!" Botan whimpered loudly, Keiko rewarding her by grinding her hips harder and harder. Back and forth, back and forth. Their sensitive nubs rubbed harshly against each other, drawing out long drawn out "ohhhh"s from the two girls.

"Mine to touch? Mine to lick and suck? Mine to fuck?" Keiko asked, biting her lip and throwing her head back.

"Yes, yes! It's all yours!" Botan screamed, hands grabbing Keiko's hips roughly, pulling her closer. "No one else's..."

"Good girl..." Keiko told her, rewarding the ferry girl with a kiss on her thigh. "I'm going to cum... are you close, Botan? Are you?" she asked, more juices flowing out between them. She was so close, so close...

"Yes, yes... I'm cumming too, Keiko.. L-let's come together..." Botan moaned, "Harder.. harder.. Come on, Keiko... I know you can fuck me harder..." she provoked, trying to get both of them to come as soon as possible.

Keiko's eyes darkened. Her grip around Botan's thigh tightened, her nails digging into the soft skin of her lover's. Her thrusts quickly fastened into an inhuman pace, the sound of their pussies smacking growing louder as she humped wilder. Botan wriggled this way and squirmed that way, as she tried to meet Keiko's thrusts. Oh god, this felt so good.. and she was so close...

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES..." she repeated over and over, loving the way her lover fucked her.

They grinded their hips together, the gasps and cries becoming more desperate until neither could take it anymore.

"Keiko!"

"Botan!"

The two girls screamed each other's names, hugging each other as their orgasms surged through every inch of their bodies, and sapping all their strength. Their thrusts slowed as they rode their highs together.

Keiko finally pulled apart, letting go of Botan's legs that felled limply at her side. She crawled, making sure their nipples brushed as their breasts came in contact. She grinned mischievously at her girlfriend.

Botan smiled lovingly at her. "I love you..." she whispered, kissing the brunette on her forehead. Keiko's grin widened.

"I love you too, baby..." Keiko leaned closer until their lips brushed. She placed a kiss on Botan's mouth, and then another, and another, and another... until Botan started to devour her lips hungrily, Keiko returning the kiss with equal fervor.

The two girls flipped each other around, battling for dominance.

Soft girlish giggles hung in the air.


End file.
